Guilds
Voluntary to join. Headquaters in cardinal direction, but must not live in the same area as all guilds COLLABORATE If someone finds themselves in human trouble, guild help If someone finds themselves in supernatural trouble, ^, even if not member (perfect timing for a little lobbying) Main goal to keep supernaturals a secret from human society Oculus The Oculus guild has an overseeing and integrating function between the actions of the other four guilds. They bring information about problematic rumours sniffed out by the Odoratus to the Auditus, so that the faked rumours spread are as efficient as possible when they reach regular human society. Since many Oculus members frequent the other guild halls, some members also works as a sort of overseers, finding out of there's any internal struggle that needs to be sorted out. Such information is then transferred to the Gustasus, as Oculus members themselves seldom takes direct action towards those who break the values that guides all guilds. Oculus guild members are found in the northern parts of London, as their main headquarters is located there. Gustatus Gustatus could be a gatekeeper, as it were, tasting ideas and new comers, judging their value and worthiness. SMISKAR DÅLIGA MÄNNSIKOR, South Odoratus Located to the West, Odoratus has a tradition of being the guild that focuses on finding out troublesome rumours and pinpointing both their source and character. To find where rumours spread, Odoratus members frequents both social gatherings, and internet forums, in order to locate information that might prove dangerous for supernaturals. Many policemen, security guards, and workers in the administrative authorities with supernatural heritage is also members of the Odoratus guild, as they by the power of their profession has the ability to cover up happenings before rumours even begin. Auditus The Auditus to the East has adapted a more passive role in making sure the existence of the supernatural never becomes public knowledge. Many of the members are writers, poets, painters, bloggers, and so forth, as the Auditus takes action by subtly planting misleading evidence about the supernatural everywhere. Such things include taking shaky pictures of the Loch Ness Monster, writing vampire novels where the concepts of vampires is as far from the main deal as possible, and claiming to be abducted by aliens - everything to put people's focus on the irrelevant and false. Those who have vivid fantasies are always welcome to the Auditus guild halls, where laughter often echo because of the absurdity of their next successful move. Tactus Whilst the Auditus is passive, the Tactus guild that resides in the central parts of London often take more direct action against the threat of the ''true ''nature of supernaturals spreading. Often interacting with the Odoratus guild, the Tactus guild goes to the source of the spreading rumours, and through interaction and lobbying tries to misdirect suspicions to other groups. A fight between two Uratha packs becomes a fight between two criminal gangs, an expo -____- Sometimes, they take the original rumour and purposely messes it up until the elements bearing seeds of truth until its unrecognisable. Some Tactus members works with the Auditorus in order to gain more strength and validity to rumours spread by both guilds, -___- Pensus/Kinesthesis hunters EVERHYWHERE